Requiem of Regret
by PassionMusic
Summary: Leaf Green moves to Cerulean City from Pallet Town for her senior year, faced with a new stepmother. Among the first few people she meets at Cerulean High are Misty Waterflower and Gary Oak. Hidden secrets and better-left forgotten pasts are dug up, as Leaf and Misty battle the treacherous waters of family, friendship, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi! This is my first fan fiction…so I tried my best. My grammar and spelling won't be the best thing in the world. I apologize for that. The shipping's in this fan fiction is mixed. Some of them are not canon. I try to keep the OC's limited and stick to the characters' personality. Many different shipping's in this fanfic. I'll try to update this story every week.**

**Leaf**

Emerald green eyes stare out at the school in front of it. Leaf Green, seventeen year old, average teenager. First day of school as a senior. School passes by so fast. She turns her head and smiles at her father.

"Bye Dad." Her father gives her a comforting smile.

She watches the car drive away and notices that she arrived a bit early. She finds a nice tree to climb and takes out The Hunger Games out of her bag. She starts reading as she's wrapped in the world of death and love.

**Misty**

Misty reaches for her glasses on the side table and while she slides them on, she takes a glance at the time. It's still pretty early, so she doesn't get out of bed right away. This is it, the first day of senior year. She smiles to myself. She is going to miss it if she doesn't get up.

After taking a shower, she threw open her closet doors and search for something to wear. While looking through her clothes, she tries to untangle her impossibly tangled hair. At most times, it's light brown with orange undertones, and at others, it's blinding neon. She keep telling herself she's going to dye it, but no one else at her school has the guts to try her hair color and it kind of makes her feel special, like it's hers. It doesn't make sense, but to her, it does.

She pull on a sleeveless white blouse, and a pastel floral skirt, with her brown buckle boots. She reaches over, not looking, and grab at nothing. She panics, before remembering she didn't take the necklace off the night before. Fingering the treble clef charm to make sure she's not imagining it, she sits down at my cherry red piano. It may not be a grand one, but she still loves it. As she tries to remember the melody she heard in her dream, she tries to play it by ear and it actually sounds surprisingly similar. She plays it a little slower and writes the notes down on the sheet music. She has been working on this song since the beginning of summer. Inspiration for the song comes to her at the most random times and she always has to be ready to write it down, which is why she takes her small notebook with her wherever she goes. She has been playing it over and over, trying to tell what kind of song it is. When she first started writing it, she thought it would be angry or sad, but it's not quite. It's not quite anything, but she wouldn't say it's new either. The song isn't extraordinary, but it's her first original song. It'll always be something special to her.

She wants to go to music school, but Mom thinks she should enroll in UCC, University of Cerulean City. Having connections, she happens to know that their girl's swim team will be a few short next year and it's so close to home, she doesn't even have to move out. Misty doesn't have the heart to tell her she's thinking of going to college in a different region. She looked UCC up and while their swim team is good, they don't have any music studies… and there's the fact that Dad always wanted her to follow his footsteps and be a Pokemon researcher. She loves Pokemon, but she's not sure if that's her dream and not his.

When she goes downstairs, Mom is already awake, like always. Every morning, she makes a cup of tea for herself. She can't make it through the day without it. She has the newspaper out in front of her, so she doesn't notice Misty right away. Misty can tell by the way she's smiling that she's reading the comics. The news never has anything uplifting anyways.

Mom hears her step into the kitchen to grab her purse and jacket and looks up. She smiles. "You look nice, Red."

She doesn't even cringe at the nickname. Her family has a list of ginger-related nicknames for me. Red is definitely not the worst one. "Thanks."

"It's still early. I could make you breakfast." She begins to rise from her seat.

Misty shake my head. "I'm just going to go to Expresso's on the way to school."

Disappointed, she sits down again. "Okay. Well, have a good first day then."

Only feeling a little guilty, she waves goodbye before stepping outside. Her mom's boyfriend, this guy named Giovanni, comes over every morning for breakfast. There's just something off about him, but this is the first boyfriend after Dad's death, so she doesn't want to ruin it.

She tosses her purse and backpack into the shotgun seat and starts the ignition. That's the sound of freedom. She just loves the open road, knowing she can go anywhere.

_Here I go. _

She stops at Expresso's and orders a caramel frappuccino. Business is surprisingly slow this morning, so she receives her order right away.

**Gary**

"Morning," I step into the kitchen, tired from last night. Then I catch a whiff of chocolate pancakes. "Are they ready?"

"Almost... where were you last night?" Mom asks as I take a seat at the table.

"I was helping Grandpa." I lie. Grandpa and Dad have been estranged for years. Any mention of him is forbidden in this household.

Truth was, I went to this party. This girl that I have been dating, July, wanted us to go so badly. Honestly, it wasn't really my kind of thing. I think my favorite part was when July got so drunk she started making out with some other guy. I left after that. Actually, I decided to fled after Misty came. Call me a coward or whatever that I can't face my ex-girlfriend, but she was different from all those other girls. Most of my relationships last about two weeks, tops, while I dated her for about two years. Besides, I wasn't really invited in the first place. I don't think her boyfriend would be thrilled having me at his party.

Mom doesn't say anymore anymore, but instead slides two chocolate pancakes onto my plate. "Hurry up, or you're going to be late first day back."

"Not necessarily a bad thing." I pour syrup over my pancakes and stab them with my fork.

Across the table, Dad is stirring his coffee with a spoon. "I think someone is stealing from the church. When I went there this morning, a few hundred dollars was missing."

I look down, faking indifference. Mom shakes her head. "I can't believe how low some people would stoop."

"It was going to go to charity."

"I wonder what they did with that money."

Nothing. It's up in my bedroom closet, in a shoebox along with a few other things that aren't exactly mine. "I'm going to go now."

"Hello, Gary."

"Hey, Grandpa." I get off of my bike and go over to him. "How's Umbreon?" I keep Umbreon at Grandpa's because she has more Pokemon friends here, but lately she's been acting weird, pretend not to know me and lashing out at the other Pokemon for no reason.

He shakes his head sadly. "She's the same as before. I'm thinking of sending her to Sinnoh, to Professor Rowan. Similar events have been happening over there and he's doing research on it. It might be the work of Team Galactic."

"Aren't they in jail?" A few months ago, one of the members made a reckless mistake, exposing their location.  
They were captured and all put in jail.

"We made a theory that there are some members left or a new Team Galactic have been formed."

"But Team Galactic was only in Sinnoh." I look sadly across the field at my Umbreon. She's still asleep.

"We have another theory that they extended their branches to other regions, including Kanto."

I silently correct himself in my head. The real masterminds behind this is a whole different group that call themselves Team Rocket. They call themselves a secret society and have been planning this for a long time... but I can't reveal them. They'll know it was me and go after me. I'll have to change my name and face, moving to a new region and city every six months. They're more dangerous than you think. That's how people lead themselves to their doom, by underestimating them.

I jump back on my bike. "I got to go. I'll come back here after school."

**Leaf**

Leaf looks up as a red haired stepped out of a beautiful blue Porsche.

Leaf quickly looked back down and continued reading her book. The silence and peace was welcoming until Leaf finished the last page. She sighed in annoyance. She had to get Catching Fire. She tucked away her book in her bag and took her phone out to check the time. Still early. She looked around and realized the red haired girl was still there. Leaf studied her as she had to admit the girl had style. Not too bad…She then stood up and walked over. No harm of making extra friends right?  
Misty looked up as she noticed there was a shadow making it a bit difficult to read her book. She looks up to meet emerald green eyes. Leaf lets out a huge smile. "Hello there! My name is Leaf Green! Sorry, I just wanted to introduce myself so I could make friends. Umm, I'm in 's homeroom class. Which class are you in?" Leaf was mentally beating herself up.

Super smooth…most awkward introduction ever. She was never actually good at introducing people. Misty just continues staring at her, finally replying. "Hi. I'm Misty. I also have as homeroom." There was a pause of awkward silence, which Misty couldn't take so she says, "Hey I haven't seen you before. Is this your first year here?"

"Well hi Misty. I'm glad we'll be in the same homeroom. Umm no I actually came from Pallet Town. Small town though." She chuckled. "My dad brought me here when he married some lady from here. It was about time though. I still didn't understand why my dad didn't move out a long time ago." She says this because her dad was the richest man in Kanto. But he still insisted that he lived in the tiny house claiming it reminds him of her sweet mother. Of course Leaf would never argue, admitting that it affected her deeply to when her real mother died.

She didn't want to mention that her new stepmother was the principal of Cerulean High. "So yes to answer your question. I am new. Would you mind giving me tips? People to avoid. Events that are actually worthy to go to? Heh sorry. I just want to start off this year correct. I don't my last year year to be horrible."

Misty smiled. "Welcome to Cerulean High. Let's see. Don't be afraid to talk to people. Most people at this school are very nice. Most teachers don't mind if you're a few minutes late. And most of the teachers like to be called by their first name. I don't know why but I guess it makes them feel young? Be careful not to be late to Brock's class. He's pretty strict on that. He'll probably lock you out of class. Since you're a senior you're able to get out of campus for lunch. And on the second week of school you can sign up for clubs. "

Leaf smiled. "What clubs are you in?"

"Swim Team and Orchestra. I play the violin." Another silence follows. "Good luck." Misty finally says.

Leaf grins gratefully. "I'm pretty sure I'll make it through with your tips. Thanks. Oh yeah I at least should tell you some information since you told me all of these tips. If you ever get in trouble but your truly innocent because that happens to me all the time. Just tell me. I promise you I could get out of it. I mean I guess it's one of the positives I get from getting a new stepmother. My stepmother is the principal. " She checked her phone again. Plenty of time left. She looked up at Misty again. " Would you mind giving me a tour of the school?" She was interrupted when a new car drove up.

It's a white Mercedes. A brunette about their height and age emerges, brown curls swept into a ponytail and wearing jeans and a designer blouse.

"Misty!" Her face lights up in recognition. She runs over, surprisingly fast in five-inch heels. "How come you left the party early last night?"

"Curfew." Misty explains.

"It was sooo wild. I have to tell you everything." May looks over at Leaf as a fake smile appears. "Oh hello there. Do you need anything?" She says kindly but there was poison in those words. Leaf caught the message.

"Oh umm no sorry." She quickly leaves. May smiled and grabs Misty arm. The look of hurt on Leaf's face is unmistakable.

**Note: First chapter up. Yippe! I hope you like it so far. Next chapter I'm bringing in this fanfiction you can't get Pokemon until you graduate school. But you are allowed to have a pet. I decided to do this to make the fanfiction easier. I didn't introduce Leaf that much at the beginning since Leaf is a mysterious character. Also if there are people out there who loves May ...She's kind of the villain. Don't kill me. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week. Bai for now! Please R&R.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Pikapal: Glad you like the story so far. But actually the original shipping was suppose to be Egoshipping. But there is a lot of Leaf and Gary. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Leaf**

Leaf walked to her lockers. She inspected her locker area. She immediately wrinkled her nose at the color of the lockers. They were all light blue. She scuffled through her bag taking out a light green spray can. She was an artist. She quickly sprayed her whole locker. It was a beautiful emerald green. Out of the sea of blue lockers, it looked original. She takes out a flower wreath smiling as she hung it on her locker. She was a big nature chick. She got her locker earlier than anybody else since her stepmother was the principal. She decided to stay around her locker until the bell rang as she took out The Hunger Games again. She decided to read her favorite parts again.

** Misty**

"I'll see you at lunch. Love you."

"Love you too." I smile at May before heading up the stairs. I'm about to turn to find the hallway where my locker is, but something catches my eye. Dozens of light blue lockers line the wall, scratched and bent and the paint coming off, and they tell stories of fights and times people took it all out on their lockers. One stands out, the one with a fresh coat of paint, striking emerald green. A flower wreath of pink and turquoise and green hangs on the outside of the locker. In high school, people try to fit in and stand out at the same time, but they're complete opposites, impossible if the other exists.

Leaf is sitting by it, a book in hand. She looks up to look at the time and she sees me. She smiles.

I smile back.

**Leaf**

Misty approaches her. "Hi. " Leaf waves and decides to put her book back. Finally school was going to start soon.

Misty spoke up again. "Hey, what's up?"

Leaf stared at Misty. The nerve of this girl..Not even mentioning the 'itch May. But she didn't want to bring May up as well. "Pretty good. I'm surprised no one decorates the locker. It's not against the rules you know. Well at least not this year. "

"Well, it should be…. Wait, I didn't mean it like that… Last year, my ex… never mind."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't question the red haired. "Well let's go to . School is finally about to start."

**Misty**

I direct Leaf to our homeroom class and tell her I need to go to my locker. When I find the right hallway, Gary is there, with Red and a couple of other guys on the football table.

Two people are holding him against the lockers and Red is taunting him. "So lover boy, isn't this what you've been dreaming about? Doesn't your fantasy seem a little like this? Just you and me in a empty hallway?"

Gary mutters something unintelligent. I'm hoping Red didn't hear or ignores it, but he says, "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Then he notices me staring. "Hey, babe."

His two friends instantly flee. "Get off of him." Now I wish I interfered about a minute ago. The damage is already done now."

"Relax Mist, I was just playing. We're brothers, right man?" Gary glares at him. When Red passes me, he kisses me on my cheek. He pauses for a moment and he says into my ear, "Want to come by my house later?"

"I'll probably have homework to do."

"But after that…?"

"Maybe," I whisper back, trying to sound mysterious and desirable, but it sounds so weird coming from me, as if they're someone else's words.

After Red is gone, I start to apologize. "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry, too." He shoves his books into his locker and slams it shut.

**Leaf**

It was finally lunch. After many introductions she headed out to the courtyard. Her eyes widened when she sees a familiar hat. Red. She started running and jumped pouncing on Red's back. " What the hell?!" He turns his head trying to escape the girl's vice grip on his neck. He was so close to flinging this psycho girl off when he met a familiar pair of green eyes. "Leaf?"

"Red!" She quickly got off of him. She crosses her arm and pouts. "You still owe me that snack!" Leaf only acted like this around Red. He was her childhood friend. He was her first boyfriend as she was his first girlfriend. But it was a sweet innocent relationship. Mostly kisses on the cheek and giving each other flowers they found in their parents garden. Of course their parents didn't care as they thought it was cute.

One day Red was acting different around her and made her a promise that he would get Leaf her favorite snack, pocky. And he left. He left her there. She was to young to get hurt but she still resent him for that. She missed him to deeply to let the resent stay.

He laughs. "You missed that snack instead of me?"

"Yes." Leaf says simply as she reforms back to the quiet and calm self.

Red scowls. "Well nice to meet you to."

Leaf turns around quickly when she hears a "Red!' It was Misty.

"Misty?" She asked confused.

Everything was silent until Misty broke the silence. "Red!" She then faced Leaf. "Oh hi Leaf. This is my boyfriend Red."

Everything broke for Leaf. But her natural reaction was smiling. "Oh that's nice."

"We actually already know each other."

Misty looks over at Red. Now it's her turn to be confused.

"We were childhood friends. I used to live in Pallet Town."

"Yeah. I'm glad I met someone I used to know."

Misty beams. "Well, I'll let you guys catch up?"

"Uhh-" Misty already left. Dang, Misty can run. She then looks over at Red. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Um… yeah. We've been dating since junior year." She shows a supporting smile.

"That's cool." She looks down at her shoe. "Anyway I'll let you spend some time with your girlfriend. You still owe me that pocky!" She then leaves running toward one place that was always there for her when she was in Pallet High. The janitor's closet. She found a bucket and sat on it curling up to a ball. "He moved on…"

**Gary**

I was so angry. Again that stupid Red made a fool of me in front of Misty. After I just made out with some other girl. Her name was Rin or something? I didn't care. I always made out with someone when I was pissed off. I was walking through the hallway when I saw a brunette exiting the janitor's room smelling like pastel? I was able to catch a glimpse of her face and I had to admit she was really…attractive. I raise an eyebrow.

Suddenly, I'm not angry anymore.

**Leaf**

She was heading for her locker when she felt some stranger's arm wrapped around her shoulder. She looks up to see black eyes. She quickly pushed this stranger away. "The hell?" He had the most arrogant smirk on his face, which made her insides burn with hatred. "Hey, do you have a sunburn or are you naturally this hot?"

"Get lost."

"Woah there. You have quite a temper."

"I don't hang out with people like you. You must be mistaken if you can get me with a cheesy pick up line."

"Playing hard to get, aren't we?" She groaned.

"Leave me alone, would you?"

Suddenly, his overconfident grin vanishes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Her annoyed attitude vanished. Could he read her that easily? "What the hell do you mean? Just because a girl isn't falling for your stupid and witty lines something is wrong?!" She nearly screeched. She was really in a bad mood realizing that Red had a girlfriend. But she should've expected it. Red was never the patient type. Of course he wouldn't wait for her.

"I'm flattered you think it was witty."

"Why you little arrogant piece of sh-"

"Woah there is no need for that language."

"I was going to say sheet." She realized this was useless. But this conversation did entertain her.

"Is it something about a guy?"

"Maybe…"  
"Who..?" He said teasingly.

"You know Red?" The teasing look on his face disappeared again and was replaced with irritation.

"What about him?"

"Woah what happened to you?"

"He just pisses me off."

" Okay. I just found out something about Red that's all."

"How the hell are you related to him?!" The annoyance in his voice was not mistakable.

"I was his childhood friend. Whatever he did to get so angry he wasn't that bad when I met him at least."

**Gary**

I study her for a moment. I need more information and to do that, I just need to turn up the charm. "So tell me, was he a jerkass when he was five?"

"No." The bell rang. Oh well, I'll pretty sure faith will let me see her again.

**Note: Two chapters up in one day. Finally...Hope you guys enjoy. I had to change into mutiple P.O.V though. Sorry about that. I hope you like the introduction of Gary .Oh if you didn't understand the scene with Gary and Red...Gary's best friend is gay. So everyone just assumes that about Gary sadly. Well anyway for you yaoi fans..There some yaoi in the next chapter. Remember R&R. Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor I ever will. I'll probably mess up the whole series.. **

** PikaPal: Thank for reviewing. These reviews truly make me happy even if their short. Sorry for not updating. Really busy with school and stuff. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And yes Red is a jerk isn't he? But he is Leaf's childhood friend..he's just Gary's worst enemy. **

**Leaf**

Leaf quickly walked to the courtyard. She scanned the yard for the tallest trees. She had to go home with her new step mom and that took a while. Since her stepmother still had a lot of work since it was the first day of school. She found the tree and started climbing it. She was a nature type of girl. She loved exploring with all her heart. She was about to doze off when she heard a "What are you doing up there?"

She opened her eyes and almost fell off the tree when she saw Red. "How did you get up here so fast?"

"I didn't lose my tree climbing skills. You climbed trees all the time remember…" She shared a weak smile.

"You remembered." She then got confused.

"Wait a minute, why are you here?"

"Well we have to catch up right? Plus we have to talk."

"Red…why did you leave Pallet Town?"

He looks around, like he's being watched. "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!"

"It's dangerous." She watches him. He seemed to get uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Did you leave for your safety or your family?"

"I can't explain. I got to go."

"Red! You're the one who came here! You can't just leave! Red! You BASTA-"

"I've been protecting you since this started."

"Red…" Tears were left in the corner of her eyes as he left. But Red stopped short when he heard a voice that always angered him. The guy from before.

"Wow Red. I never knew you could be so tough with a girl. Especially this one. Like the view?"

Red growled protectively. "You stay away from her. I don't want you grimy hands on her."

He smirked. He never had seen Red like this. "Why don't you worry about your girl? Unless you decided when you were bored of her when you saw some new candy." He replied.

That was all it took for a fistfight to commence. "Stop!" Leaf jumped from the tree and then flinched. "I think I broke my ankle."

The other guy immediately stopped and dove to her side. "Did you hurt anything?"

"Leaf-"

"I'll take care of it." He dismisses Red just like that. "From what I hear, running away comes pretty easily to you."

Before leaving, Red opens his mouth to say one more thing, "Just remember to keep your hands to yourself. Ashy Boy wouldn't be happy, would he, Gary?"

So that's his name. Gary. He springs forward, maybe he wanted to swing at him, but changes his mind a split second before actually doing it. Leaf finds comfort that he rather stay by her side instead of picking a fight. He repeats, "Did you hurt anything?"

"It's fine. I think it was just my imagination." _When I reached the ground, I suddenly got the idea to pretend that I've hurt myself. They would've stopped then._

**Gary**

I remember my plan: to get some information out of her. "How old were you two when you first met?"

She's brushing the dirt from her clothes and shoes. "We always knew each other since we grew up together."

"When did you start dating?"

"I never said we dated, Gary."

The looks they were exchanging could've fooled me. There was definitely some history between them, something beyond simply being best friends. "You didn't deny it, either, when I asked you."

She stands up, obviously ready to end the conversation. "There is no point to this… Why are you even asking?"

I've been silently preparing for that question. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

She gives herself away by averting her glance to elsewhere and answering too quickly and defensively. "

** Gary**

"Gary. Just stop." But of course he didn't.

"Stop being a coward and confront your feelings." The anger in her eyes were unmistakable."I"m being a coward?!" _I'm not trying to sound creepy here but the anger in her eyes were super amusing._"I'm done Gary. I don't have time to deal with you!" She walks away furious. _This girl is so entertaining._ He checked his watch and noticed it was getting late. "I guess I should go to. " He said to no one.

**Leaf**

Second day of school. Great. She really wasn't looking forward to this. Her new school year didn't start off good. First of all her first friend she made was the girlfriend of her long lost childhood friend and ex-boyfriend. That's great. Then there's the ego head who's trying to hit on her and get into her personal information?! She hoped she doesn't encounter Gary in school. She quickly changed into blue-green long sleeved shirt, a forest green short skirt, and a pair of sneaker decorated in turquoise and white zebra-stripe print shoes had a rounded appearance and was accented with sequins. She moved over to her jewelry wardrobe and picked out a pendant with bright turquoise beads. She opened her curtains and winced when she saw how bright the sunlight was. She brought out her favorite sunglasses. These glasses have a thin black, white, and light green frame. The wide, mid-height lenses are rounded hexagons and connect in the middle. They are accented with copper chains. Overall they had a sporty look. She opened her bedroom to be greeted with a overly enthusiastic Chikorita. "Chikorita? What are you doing here?"  
Students still in school weren't allowed to have Pokemon until they graduated but were allowed to have a pet. Once you reach high school however you were allowed to have two pets. "Chikoritaaa!"

The Pokemon cried out happily ignoring her owner's confusion. "This must mean one thing..Professor Oak is visiting."  
The small green creature stopped nuzzling against Leaf when he heard his guardian's carried Chikorita into her arms and silently made her way downstairs. After her mother died Professor Oak been visiting recently to comfort their two person family. She was heading toward the kitchen when she saw a black creature with yellow rings quickly darting towards her. "Eek!"

She fell over as the Pokemon caught her off guard resulting into dropping Chikorita. She sat their confused seeing the creature chase her beloved pet. They were playing tag? She narrowed her eyes and realized it was an Umbreon. A fellow eeveelution. She always wanted an Eevee. But she really wanted a Leafeon. Her blood turned cold when she heard a voice from a certain ego-head. "Umbreon how many times have I told you not to run off? What happ-?"

The brunette stopped short when he saw Leaf on the ground in the middle of a game of tag for the two pokemons."GARY?!" Leaf cried out in horror. Two seconds later, you hear a door being slammed open and a panting . "Leaf are you okay?"  
Professor Oak followed shortly behind him. "Is something wrong?"

Leaf quickly got to her feet realizing how idiotic she looked like right now. She gathered Chikorita back in her arms ignoring the protests that he was saying. "Why is this idiot here?"  
The professor sighed. "Leaf meet my grandson Gary. Gary meet Leaf."Her eyes widened. "What..."

"I'm sorry Leaf if you didn't expect any extra guests but I heard you children went to the same school so he could've walked with you instead of trusting him to be alone in the that be a problem?"

She bit her lip. She strongly disliked this idiot but if this helps Professor Oak she had to agree. "No problem at all professor." She says with the best fake grin she can manage.  
Relief broke over the elderly face. She watched her father and her other fatherly figure return to the backyard doing whatever they were turned her head towards Gary who was smirking like the ego head he was. "You missed me darling?"

"If you make me late I'll kill you. Alright?"

"Aww why such the harsh treatment?" She rolled her eyes and quickly returned to her room to get her walk to school was greatly entertaining for Gary but hell for Leaf. "A Chikorita? Seriously?"She turned her head glaring at Gary.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. I just thought you would have a better Pokemon."

"And your Umbreon is oh so good?"

"Yes." He said so confident that Leaf was taken back by it."Wow your ego is getting bigger and bigger by the second."

"Only for you sweetheart"

"Stop with the stupid pet names!" She said picking up her speed.

Gary easily caught up with her. He had the cockiest grin on his face. He leaned towards her face. "You know you love it. " He breathes on her neck.

She jumps and almost ended up hitting his face. He couldn't stop laughing when he saw the blush on Leaf's face. "Shut up!"

She saw the school and started running with full speed. "Bye idiot!"

There was no way Gary could catch up with her. She was the best athlete in her her old school. Even Red couldn't catch up with her. No one ever beat her. So you can imagine the shock in her face when she saw a flash of brunette passing her.

"The hail?!" She picked up her pace but he still bested her.

"You suck." She said panting.

He was trying to catch his breath so that stupid grin on his wasn't there. " You could've told me were going to race. You had a head start sweetie. "

** Gary**

_'This girl..'_ He smiled when she snatched the water bottle from his hand and drained it. His mood got quickly ruined when he heard the voice that he truly didn't want to hear.

"Leaf!"cried out a girly voice. He looked up seeing the girl who broke his heart. Misty.

Misty walked over to his 'companion' and quickly embraced Leaf . He looked behind her and saw Red. Then he left.

** Leaf**

She sighed in relief when Gary left. She purposefully ignored Red as they entered the school talking about the upcoming assignment that their science teacher assigned them. Half the day was over and it was lunch already. She entered the courtyard and went to the tallest tree once more. But picked the lowest branch in the tallest tree. She unpacked her salad and started adding ranch. Poor Leaf. She didn't see that the school's diva queen decided to sit underneath the tree Leaf was on. "Oh s-!" She accidentally dropped the little packet and the whole box of salad.

Stupid clumsy Leaf. Her eyes widened when she noticed the salad dropped on a girl. She quickly dropped to the ground. "Oh my god. I am so sorry."

She then noticed who she was apologizing to. It was the 'itch May. The anger in May's eyes was overwhelming. "You little 'ITCH! Look at what you've done!"

She was covered in veggies and ranch. Mostly veggies. "Hey! I'm sorry. We should get you cleaned up! " She held out a hand to help but May slapped it away her face still livid.

May raises her hand not planning to hold back on her. Leaf winces then slowly opens her eyes to see Misty holding May arm!? "May just let it go. She apologized. It's not worth it." Misty pleaded.

"Let go of me Misty! She ruined my designer clothes!" Leaf's temper was coming back.

"I apologized. Stop being unreasonable. I offered help. There is no need for overreacting."Leaf replied coolly. May eyes twitched.

"You little..." Leaf opened her mouth to finish the sentence for her until she saw a brunette in front of her.

"Gary?!" He leans toward her ears to whisper a warning, " "If you want to get through senior year, then you would stay out of Queen May's way and start bowing down. Trust me, she'll make your life a living hell. I'm living proof. And Misty Waterflower? She might seem sweet, but the truth is she's a cold hearted, selfish b***h."

Her eyes widened hearing the boy in front of her say such vocabulary. She looked up and saw Misty's brokenhearted face. Misty obvious heard what Gary said. Gary and May then suddenly locked eyes.

"Maple."

"Oak."

Misty tugs on May arms desperately. "Can we please go?" May doesn't budge.

Leaf felt sympathy for the poor girl as she watched Misty holding back her tears.

"May like I said I'm sorry for ruining your outfit. But if you just refuse my help I think it's time for me to go. And learn how to read people's expressions by the way."  
Leaf grabs Gary's arm and drags him back into the school. She needed answers now.

**Misty**

Misty watches as Leaf and Gary flees the scene. Smart. Sadly she couldn't do that. She nudges May. "Hey can we skip lunch and go somewhere?"

May looks down at her seeing Misty's face. The orange head was truly devastated hearing the comment from Gary. "Yeah let's go. We haven't had a heart to heart for a while."

They sat at the library. May gives Misty a quick a hug. "So did you wanted to talk about Gary?"

_'I.. want to. But..I'm probably gonna break down. '_ Of course she doesn't say it so she shakes her head. May raised an eyebrow and keeps asking. After 3 more no's she stopped asking and started talking about Leaf.

"I hate her. Do you even know how much this outfit cost? She is so..." The brunette was still obviously enraged with Leaf.

She then remembered Leaf dragged Gary somewhere in the school. "What do you think Gary and Leaf are doing?" She says in a small voice.  
When May doesn't answer, she adds, "Do you think they're making out in a closet somewhere?"She cringes at the image of them passionately kissing, her hands in his hair, his hands on her waist...  
"No. If they are, he's an idiot and she's a slut."  
"I don't get why you told everyone Gary -"  
Her voice softens "He's nothing but trouble. I did it to protect you."  
"You ruined his life."  
"He ruined mine. Now we're even."  
That takes Misty by surprise. May never told her the reason why. "What did he do?"  
She bites her lip. "It's really complicated. Can we not talk about it?"  
Even though the orange head want to talk about it, she drops the subject.

_Meanwhile with Leaf and Gary.._

** Lea**f

Leaf dragged Gary into the janitors closet. Of course Gary somehow managed to make a joke out of this. "I thought you would prefer a bedroom. But the janitor's closet is fine..' He adds with a grin.

She rolls her eyes. "Save it. I'm hear to question." He leans on the wall and made himself comfortable in the small room. "Yea?"

"Why are you so pissed off when I mention Misty or when you see Misty? What did she do?!"

"She ruined my life. Broke my heart. I hide my insecurities by making out with other girls because it makes me feel good." His voice is heavy with sarcasm and dullness, but doesn't lose the oh so charming arrogant tone.

"You're not gonna forgive her?" Leaf grits her teeth, irritated he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Never." She was getting annoyed.

"You try to push me to Red. When you can't even forgive." For the first time, she saw anger in his eyes that she created and it scared her.

"Don't push it. You don't even know my story."

"And you didn't know mine!" She replied with the same venom. They were nose to nose and chest to chest. Well Gary was slightly taller so nose to chest.

"If you can't answer that question..then answer this one. Why do you hate May?And why does she hate you?"

His serious posture vanished as he had his cocky smirk back on. "Just don't mess with her. I hope you don't take my warning lightly."

And with that he left again a frustrated Leaf. "You idiot! Come back here!" But he kept on walking.

She heard the bell rang and noticed how weak and tired she was arguing with May and Gary. She slowly trudged out of the closet and closed it before the hallways filled up. She had a major headache. "Sh-."

The world around her was spinning. She leaned on the wall and slid down the wall. "Not again..."

And she drifted off into a world of blackness but not before hearing a "Leaf!"

**Misty**

It was extremely alarming as she saw Leaf swaying dangerously on the hallway then passing out right there. She was even more surprised when Red from beside called out her name. She quickly followed Red. "You can go to class. I'll bring her to the nurse."

She hesitated slightly but nodded as she headed off to her class. She turned her head to see true concern on Red's face. She never ever saw that on his face for anyone. Not even his own friends. That shocked her greatly.

It was finally the end of the day. She was walking through the hallways when something particularly caught her sight. She finds Gary at his locker,frowning. Someone has spray-painted the word f*****t. As some people walk by, they point and laugh.

He sees her and says, "Don't worry about it. This is nothing new."  
"Who did it?"  
"I don't know, why don't you ask your boyfriend?"  
"I'm sorry about all of this." She didn't know what else to say. "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
He starts to walk away. "Do you know where Leaf is?"  
Gary stops, but doesn't turn. "How the hell should I know? I haven't seen her since lunch."  
"Oh..." She look back at his locker.

The bold red definitely stands out.  
"It doesn't really bother me that people think I'm gay. What they're doing to me because they think I'm gay is what bothers me." His back turned to her, he continues, "I get why you broke up with me. It must've been humiliating finding out your boyfriend was gay."  
She remain speechless.  
He knows she knows he isn't really gay. He knows May was the one who started the rumor years ago. He knows she stood by May's side and left his.  
He doesn't know she still loves him.  
Gary turns to look at her. "Now you have Red. Popular, athletic, and rich, because apparently that's all you look for in a guy."  
Again, she didn't know what to say.  
Red appears out of nowhere, and slams Gary against the lockers. "Leave my girlfriend alone, f*****t."  
"Red... leave him alone." She pulls Red towards her.

He forgets Gary and kisses her. When Red has to go, she realizes Gary is gone.

**Red**

Red looks down at the girl as he picks her up bridal style."Are you crazy? We both are aware of your situation and you still...Idiot. You haven't been taking your medicine."He mumbles to no one.

He ignores the looks people gave him and pulled Leaf closer to his chest. Leaf instinctively snuggled closer to his chest and a warm blush spread across his face. _'What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend.' _He looked down at her. But... he really did missed her off these years. He didn't mean to leave her. But he couldn't tell why. Not yet. Before he entered the nurse office he looked around to make sure no one was int he hallways. He lowered his head and gave Leaf a quick kiss on the forehead. He smiles and enters the nurse office.

** Leaf**

Leaf wakes up in a bright white room. She looks around and sees Nurse Joy standing over her with a concerned face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." She feels a sharp pain in her chest but ignores it. "Where am I?"

"The nurse office. A kind gentleman carried you here. You passed out."

'_Gary? I have to thank him later. Stupid ego head.'_ "What time is it?"

"School is ending in 5 minutes. You should just gather your stuff and leave."

She nods and easily found her green locker. She packs all her stuff and checks the time. Then the bell rang. She climbed to the top of the tree and looked below to see what she can spot. First thing she spotted was seeing Gary getting beat up? Her eyes widened as she drops down to the lower branches. The closer she gets the more she gets angry hearing the topic of the conversation. They were bullying him because he was gay? That was a surprise since he was also the playboy of the school. She couldn't deal with seeing the sight of him bleeding no matter who big of an ego-head he is. No one should be treated like that. She quickly launched herself off the tree. "Stop!"

She quickly was on the ground since she just took a punch in the face and a kick in the stomach. Shiii...That really hurts. She heard cruel laughter filled her ears. She opened her eyes to see May laughing and a Misty not so behind.

Misty quickly passed May rushing towards Leaf. Leaf had a bleeding cheek and a shallow breathing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Leaf managed to say.

Misty knew these were Red friends. But Red wasn't here. Why the 'ell were they beating people up? They went to far.

"Do you want me to help you clean the wounds?" Leaf shook her head since she was still in pain. She didn't want to speak. After a little more arguing Gary,Misty,Leaf,and May was at Leaf's house.

They were all sitting in the living room while Leaf applied the ice pack to her cheek and flinched. The tension in the room was very high as Gary glared at Misty and May. Misty soon broke the silence. "So what happened?"

"Gary got bullied. I came in. Took the punch and kick." Leaf hastily said. She lowered the ice pack when she noticed Misty was staring at the little bottle of medicines on the table. "Those aren't pain killers. What did you take?"

"My breathing was shallow...I had to take it. "

Misty raised an eyebrow. "I was born with a weak body...I have heart disease."

Leaf then applied the ice pack back to her cheek looking at the ground not wanting to see the people reaction especially May and ego-head.  
She took a deep breath. "It's my turn to ask questions. May."

She looked up staring straight into blue eyes.

"You have something against homosexuals? You were obviously laughing."

May opened her mouth for comeback but Gary interrupted her. "I'm not gay. Melanie spread a fake rumor."

Leaf's eyes widened. "So you knew how this school treats homosexuals? And you would use it to your advantage to ruin his life? That is sickening how this school treats homosexuals and how you can take advantage of it. You are a freaking 'itch!"

She threw the ice bag at May which she barely dodged. May looked at Leaf like she was a psycho. "Oh my God... oh my God..."

Gary holds Leaf back while Misty make sure May's okay.  
"What the hell? Was she trying to kill me? Let's go. She's a freak."  
Misty begs her to stay and she gives in. She sits down on the sofa and takes out her phone.  
Gary continues. "She started it a long time ago - near the end of freshman year - so it's been going on for a while and I've gotten used to it. That's why you should stay away from Queen May. I would tell her to shut the hell up, but I can't see that high. Don't you know May and her friends are above us all?"  
"Oh my God, I wish you would stop that." May says, from the couch.  
"What?"  
"Making me seem like a b***h."  
"Well, you kind of are."  
In a flash, May is up from the couch and in front of Gary. "Excuse me? Say it to my face. You got something to say? Say it to my face."  
Without any hesitation, Gary says, "You're a b***h."  
May rolls her eyes. "What and ever."  
"Look can someone tell me what exactly happened?" Leaf cuts in.  
"Let's say... if Misty had stood up for me, none of this crap would've happened."  
"Hey, leave Misty out of this." says May. "Besides, how the hell can you accuse Misty of not standing up to me, when you couldn't stand up to ? Besides, Misty was saving your a**."  
"Sure," he says, sarcastically.

"Who the 'ell is Surge?" She looks over to Misty but Misty returns the same helpless look.

"I actually don't know." Leaf sends a glare to May. May smiles sickly sweet and looks over to Gary.

"Why don't you tell everyone Gary? Your new girlfriend here wants to know. "

She laughs when she sees two people wince. Misty and Leaf. Leaf was the next one to speak. "You don't have to say if you don't want to... if that witch makes you say it..it's not worth it." She adds noticing the tension the room was getting higher.

**Misty**

Oh my God, would you guys stop calling May that?"  
"I have a name. Use it." May adds.

"Can we go? Clearly, I'm not wanted here."  
"Have a nice trip back. Tell the devil I said hi." Gary added smirking.  
"Amen," says Leaf.  
May glares at Gary, then turns to Leaf. "If you want to make it out of senior year alive, it'd be best if you stay away from him. Go ahead and fall for him. You'll regret it. It's so much easier making him the victim and me the bad guy, isn't it?"

She storms out.  
"Look... don't judge her. Something happened a few years ago and she's not completely over it..." Gary cringes.

"Just please leave her alone."  
Misty follow May , just as she's getting into her Mercedes. Her face lights up when she sees Misty. "I thought you were going to pick them over me."  
"Over my best friend? No way."  
"Meet you at my place, kay?" "K."

**Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Many different P.O.V. I must apologize for that. I try to limit it. No yaoi. Sorry that's would've ruined the plot...later I promise I'll bring it though. As you see, May isn't m favorite character here. But she is a main character. Remember to R&R!**


End file.
